Unknown Family Secrets (I'll probably switch the title later on)
by TheGraceOfCastiel
Summary: Madison River had never known her father. There're no pictures of him in the house anywhere. But she's called in by S.H.I.E.L.D, she finds out secrets that she's been waiting to hear.
1. prologue

**Hello,**

**Okay. So I just watched the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season finale and S.H.I.E.L.D has risen from the ashes of destruction! I suggest seeing the series. Anyway, I just thought of this today in class. Yes, in the middle of...I think...reading class. I was just thinking of Coulson. And I have the shortest prologue I have EVER written! :P **

**This whole story is dedicated to The Lonesome Rose. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I never knew my father. Now, most kids know their parents, but I don't know my father. My mother left me in the care of my father's closest friend, when I was fifteen and she's been taking care of me ever since. And they're no photos of my father in the house, so it just keeps me wondering: who was my father? Is he still alive?

* * *

**Like I said, the prologue was super short, but I promise you the upcoming chapters will be a good sized length. (that sounded odd.) Anyway, follow and favorite this story and me! **


	2. Secrets I Wish I Knew

**Chapter 1-**

"_**Look I've had a pack of wolves on my ass since I left the drop, okay?"**_

**-Aaron Cross, Bourne Legacy**

The sound of the front door opening, snapped my attention away from my homework, and I looked up towards the front door, from the kitchen table. A tall slender woman walked in, shutting the door behind her, before taking off her shoes and coat. She untied high ponytail and her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Maria," I called, as she walked towards the kitchen. "How's work?"

Maria Silver was my father's closest friend and she was now…I guess my guardian. She homeschooled me and gave me homework while she went off to work. She never told me where she worked or what her job was. I had asked her millions of times, but she still didn't answer me, so I just let my question go.

"Busy, as usual." She answered, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "It's been really hectic since…" She trailed off, sparking a scene of curiosity in me.

"Since' when?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Its nothing, Madison." She took sip of the water bottle, before placing back and closing the door.

"Maria," I insisted, still not satisfied with her answer. "Come on. Tell me!"  
"Madison," She fixed her sharp and intelligent dark green orbs on my eyes. "Its nothing."

"Fine." I gave in and neatly placed my homework into a neat pile, before hopping off the stool.

"Did you eat dinner?" she called, as I started to walk up the stairs and towards my room.

"Yeah," I answered. "The leftover mac and cheese with mashed potatoes and green beans."

There was no reply after that so I just walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I opened the drawer to the side table and moved around the objects in the drawer, trying to reach the bottom. Finally, I found a blurred picture of a man. It was so blurred that you couldn't make out his face at all. He was looking towards the camera, but I couldn't see his face. I had found the picture one night in the garbage in Maria's room. (Don't ask me what I was doing, because I really have no idea.)

As soon I first touched the photo, something inside of me stirred. I'm not sure what the feeling was…but if I were to describe it, it was like a warm feeling in my stomach. A very comforting warm feeling. I held the photo up to the light and lay down onto my bed, staring up at the photo, the light, filtering the colors of the photo.


	3. Anything But Ordinary

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'm super busy with the finishing of school. Its pretty crazy. This chapter took me a while between the school work, friends, and constant writer's block, so it might not be as good as the ****pervious chapters. And if there are chapter names that you guys can make up for Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, please tell me because I can't seem to make up chapter names these days. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

"_**I need a distraction. And an eyeball."**_

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye), The Avengers**

That morning, Maria called me down for breakfast and I moaned, not wanted to be disturbed. Maria kept shouting and I tried to roll over onto my side, but ended falling off the bed. I groaned as I hit the ground and opened my eyes. I rubbed my throbbing forehead as I sat up.

"Madison River," Maria shouted. "I hope you heard me!"

"Yeah. Wait…what?" I answered, sleepily.

"I'm going out for a errand! I'll be back in about an hour!" she answered.

"Alright!" I shouted, before getting dressed.

I sighed as I opened my closet door and walked inside. On the inside of the door, there was full-length mirror and I saw my own reflection staring back at me. I had a nice oval shaped face with light sand beige skin. My eyes were a nice dark aqua color, but honestly, I hated the color. It sort of reminded me of the Bahamas' ocean color. My hair color was dark brown and I brushed an ocean blue highlight out of my face.

I threw on a plain grey t-shirt and jean shorts, before brushing my teeth and combing my hair. As I threw open the curtains in my bedroom, I saw a red-bellied woodpecker pecking away at the bark of the tree right outside of my window. I smiled as I turned away and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

I made my way towards the walk in pantry and the light automatically flickered on as it sensed movement. I grabbed the box of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch _and exited the pantry.

As I spooned some of the cinnamon squares into my mouth, I glanced up at the small television that was replaying the LA Angles verses the Houston Astros.

Baseball…it's not really my thing. I never fully understood the sport of a person holding a stick called a 'bat' and another person, on the opposing team, throws a ball towards the person holding the stick. Whatever all of the other details mean; I couldn't care less.

I grabbed the remote and switched over to Palladia. And it so happened that my favorite band of all time, _Imagine Dragons _was playing live from Las Vegas, their hometown. I wished I could hop on a plan from New York and fly to Las Vegas, just to watch their concert…but that would be sort of hectic, because Maria would worry like the world was going to end in the next two seconds.

After I finished breakfast and turned off the television, I walked upstairs towards my room. I slid open the window, leaning onto the roof and carefully slipped through the open window and onto the roof. The surface of the roof was hot from the warmth of the sun. As I sat down, a cool summer breeze blew through my hair, blowing it around my face like a brown tornado of hair. Once the breeze stopped, I brushed the strains of hair out of my face and I heard the sounds of birds chirping, from nearby trees.

I always liked being in high places. I don't know what is it but it seems to calm me. Some other people would find it strange but I don't care. I've never broken anything while sitting on the roof. Sometimes, when I'm having trouble sleeping, I'd climb onto the roof and look at the stars.

I heard the sounds of kids cheering from next-door and looked across the see them jumping around on a trampoline. I smiled as I watched them and one waved at me. I waved back before turning my attention onto the clear blue sky.

The sound of the front door opening suddenly snapped me from my thoughts and I placed the blurred photo under my pillow. I quickly slipped off of my bed and walked downstairs. Maria looked stressed and worried as she turned to look at me.

"I need to tell you something." she said, after she set her stuff down.

"Okay. Go ahead." I answered, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"My…name isn't really Maria Silver, its Maria Hill. And I'm an agent of a secret peace keeping organization called S.H.I.E.L.D and your father used to work with me. And…S.H.I.E.L.D is asking for me to bring you into the academy, for training."

* * *

**Duh...duh...dun! I will be writing and updating as soon as possible. But when summer break comes around I will be updating more often...hopefully. Review and follow! Thanks guys! **


	4. Ordinary Human

**Hello readers and followers,**

**I am truly sorry for not updating. I'm the worst at updating. So...anyway, I'm on break! Yah! So I'll be more likely to update more often. Sorry if this chapter is so short, I wrote it on the road trip to the beach house so it might be really bad because I wrote it up at 1 in the morning. But enjoy!  
And happy birthday to my best friend, Bridget!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_**Ah, Camp Victory? I thought this was Camp Liberty?"**_

_**Sergeant First Class William James, Hurt Locker**_

As I followed Maria into the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, I caught some agents looking at me as I entered. One of the agents walked towards us and stopped in front of Maria.

"This is her?" The agent asked, his tone filled with uncertainly.

"Yes, Barton," Maria answered, placing her arm around me. "Its her."

"Wait. This is _his _daughter?"

Maria rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded. The agent nodded before smiling slightly at me.

"Madison River, this is Agent Clint Barton." Maria introduced and Clint held out his hand for me to shake.

My eyes met his dark green eyes and I shook his hand.

"Alright. I'll show you your dorm." Clint nodded and Maria told me that she'd be seeing me later.

I was a little cautious as I followed Clint down the hallway. He had a nice body build. Well…actually I should say that he looked like he worked out every day. He had nice dark green eyes and short dark blonde hair.

"So how long have you been working a S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Uh…a while," he answered, glancing at me. "Funny how they say that you're his daughter."

"Wait? What? Whose daughter? I-I have no idea who you're talking about."

He didn't answer, but just continued in silence. I sighed and shrugged. _He's not willing to tell me anything? That's…odd. I have no idea who he's talking about. _

I stood in a crowd of twenty teenagers, all-staring towards the front, at Clint. All of the twenty teenagers were training to become S.H.I.E.L.D agents. But I was the only newbie there so I felt sort of out of place. I fiddled with my fingers, in nervousness as a couple of the teenagers glanced at me, and then muttered something to the person next to them.

"Alright! Trainees, listen up!" Clint shouted and all of the trainees stopped to pay attention. "We have a newbie in our section and her father was one of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D agents that ever lived." He motioned for me to step forward.

I gulped, slightly, before stepping towards the front and Clint put a reassuring arm around me. "This is Madison River. She's Phil Coulson's daughter."

There was silence in the crowd. _Phil Coulson? He was my father? One of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D agents was my father? Really?_

* * *

**Alright. Thanks for finishing this chapter. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please follow and review! **


	5. Note

Hello readers,

Sorry for not updating in a long time. The schoolwork has suddenly piled up as I entered 8th grade. I'm so busy studying and preparing for the ISEE test and my after-school activities have been taking up most of my free/writing time. From now on, I promise to try and update as soon as I'm able to. Again, I am terribly sorry for not being to update! I am so sorry, guys! But…thank you for the large amount of favorites and followers. It really means a lot to me! I have no other words to say how…grateful I really am. Thank you so very much again.


	6. Start Of Training

**Dear my lovely readers,**

**I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long! I finished the stupid ISEE testing and I had to work on my high school applications, which I finished. Then...the worst thing happened! This chapter I was working on, my brother deleted the document! So...I had rewrite it which took quite a while because I kept having writer's block. I am so sorry for the long delays and again, I will always try to update as fast I am able to. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**I thought my job was to tell the public the truth-the facts, pretty or not."-Gary Webb, Kill The Messenger**

_ Bang. Bang! _The sound of the guns firing made me flinch as I eyed the gun that was set in front of me. I hated loud noises more than I hated anything. Clint walked down the row other young SHIELD agents, firing their guns, and I continued to stare at the gun, unsure of what to make of it.

"Hey Madison," he smiled as he approached behind me. "Why are you firing like the others are?"

"I uh," I paused, trying to organize my words into sentences. "I don't like loud noises."

"Oh. Well that's something you'll have to get used to when you're at SHIELD." He chuckled and handed me the gun that was on the table.

I held the gun and he readjusted my grip before guiding the gun up towards the target.

"Alright, now pull the trigger."

My hands started to shake slightly and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Its alright. Just aim and pull the trigger, Madison Coulson." He smirked.

I took a breath before steadying my aim and firing at the target. The sound of the gun echoed through the shooting range, making me flinch again.

The shot hit the target, just inches outside of the target.

"Not a bad shot for a beginner." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back before meeting his eyes.

He smiles quickly fades and he walks towards the other trainees, checking their grip on the gun and their aim.

A hard punch to her stomach sent her stumbling back, her head spinning.

"Easy there, Penny," Barton warned, as he crossed his arms across his chest, while watching the fight. "We don't want any broken bones now, do we?"

Penny rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before getting body slammed by Madison. Penny grunted slightly as she was slammed but quickly recovered, running towards Madison and tackling her to the ground. Madison grunted as her back hit the ground, with a soft thud and Penny pinned her down. Managing to free one of her hands, Madison punched her opponent in the face. Penny grunted as she was forced off of her with a hard kick to the stomach.

She quickly stood up and raised her fists, at the ready, as Penny recovered, her dark eyes narrowed. Madison ran at Penny and tried to jab her in the stomach, but her hand was caught by Penny, who twisted it sharply. Madison groaned softly before trying to pull her wrist free, only making Penny tighten her grip. Penny smirked before kneeing Madison in the stomach, causing her to topple over onto the yoga-matted ground. Penny smirked as she began to harshly kick Madison in the ribs.

A burning pain continued to rage inside Madison as the kicks continued to come and her vision was beginning to blur. She could barely hear Barton's commands as he approached them.

"Penny!" Clint shouted, as he neared them. "Stop! Enough!"

There was no cease in the kicking as Penny continued to kick her in the ribs.

"Penny!" He warned again, before Maria grabbed hold of Penny, gently dragging her away from Madison. "I said stop!"

Clint knelt down next to Madison and glared at Penny. "Why didn't you stop?!"

"I can't believe that _she's _the daughter of Coulson!" Penny sneered as Clint helped Madison stand again, before Maria shoved Penny out of the training arena.

"What's her problem?" Madison questioned, her voice low, as Clint led her towards the infirmary.

"I'm actually…not entirely sure. I guess jealously." He answered as he glanced at her, checking to make sure she was still standing and walking.

She hummed slightly in response before the two entered the infirmary together.

* * *

**Sorry about the pretty bad chapter, if it was pretty bad. But anyway, please don't lose hope in this story because I have plan in mind where I'm going with this story and I hope you all can keep waiting a bit for new chapters from me. Follow, review, and favorite, for Jeremy! :D**


	7. Someplace I Can Think

**Chapter 5**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that saving lives was goddamn stunt."-Brian Gamble, S.W.A.T. (2003)**

She winced slightly as she tried to sit up, the next morning. Her body ached from the fight yesterday and she grimaced as she stepped out of bed. She walked over towards the dresser and quickly changed her clothes into her swim gear. She ran down the hallway and made several turns before coming to a door labeled:

Pool

She held her card up to the scanner and the door unlocked, letting her enter. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her, as the lights turned on, sensing her movement.

She inhaled sharply as she stepped onto the steps leading into the shallow end of the pool, the cold water lapping against her bare feet.

_Uh…Madison…its no big deal, just freezing cold water. No big deal. _She told herself as she stepped deeper into the pool. _It's no different from your old swimming pool in first grade. _When she reached the third step, she pushed off from the steps and into the freezing cold water. She dived into the water and swam towards the deep end of the pool.

When she reached the 19 feet marker, deepest end of the pool, she floated on the surface, gazing down at the bottom of the pool. Bellow her, is a small diving stick that had been placed there the night before. She smiled to herself before grabbing a breath of air and tucking her legs in, and pumping herself down into the deep. She moved her body in a serpentine motion, propelling her towards the diving stick.

She focused her thoughts on the last song she had listened to which was Centuries by Fall Out Boy, as she dove towards the bottom. She reached the bottom and grabbed the diving stick from the bottom of the pool, before pushing off the bottom of the pool, and swimming towards the surface.

She broke the surface, gasping for air and she swam towards the edge of the pool. Throwing the diving stick onto the ground, she hoisted herself out of the pool and started drying herself off with the towel before hearing footsteps approaching her.

"I see you're feeling better." A voice said from the entrance.

"Oh," Madison looked up to see Maria standing there, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Yeah. Loads better. Thanks."

Maria smiled slightly before following Madison out of the pool.

"Since your feeling better, you're going to have to continue training." Maria sighed as she followed Madison to her room.

"Yeah. I know. I'll be out in a minute." Madison smiled before shutting the door to change.


	8. Chapter 8

** Again,**

** I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long…I feel really bad, but thank you all for continuing to stay patient. I really means so much to me. I'm back from spring break and hopefully I can update more often. I know I say that a lot…sorry. **

** I must say that I just got hooked on Supernatural. I just happened to turn on the TV in the hotel room and find it playing. I recognized Sam and Dean immediately, from the entertainment magazines. So…I watched that for a while until the angel Castiel appeared and…now…I'm hooked. (Thanks a lot Misha Collins. :P ). I swear he makes a very good angel. Anyway…enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll update ASAHP. (As soon as humanly possible.)**

**Chapter 6**

"**Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy." –William Brandt (Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, 2011)**

I heard the simulator powering up and I adjusted my glasses, which helped the simulation seem real. I readjusted the grip on my gun, which was loaded with paintballs, before glancing over to my right to my partner. A girl about my age, with her dark blonde hair in a high ponytail, bit her lip nervously before glancing at her own gun.

Suddenly, the large dark room suddenly transformed into a huge empty warehouse and I started to wonder where the rest of the trainees were.

"All right trainees," I heard Clint's voice say in our earpieces. "There are twelve other trainees in this warehouse, including you. You're job, is to take them all down. There will be groups of two and we've already assigned you your partner. All right…good luck. We will be watching very carefully. Happy shooting."

The line went dead and I sighed before glancing around our room. The room was completely empty except for a large old bookshelf and a large desk.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Bridget." She answered quietly. "Bridget Mayson."

"I'm Madison River." I smiled and she nodded before sighing deeply.

I started to walk towards the exit of the room, the gun at my side, with her following close behind. I ducked behind the doorframe, listening to see if there is anyone on the other side and sure enough, my ears were met with the sounds of two girls talking.

"Stephanie," the first girl said. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, Brittany," the second girl answered. "But I'm sure someone's going to show up."

I glanced at Bridget who nodded slightly before I suddenly jumped out of the doorframe and fired several shots. The girls screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The girl called Stephanie almost dropped her gun as she screamed in fear. I stepped out into the hallway and Bridget followed my lead, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I raised my eyebrow, looking at her.

"Just the way they screamed and scattered like scared monkeys!" She continued to laugh.

I chuckled slightly and she glanced at me as she stopped.

"You're…Coulson's daughter right?" She questioned as she looked down at her feet, as if expecting me to yell at her.

"Yeah. I guess," I sighed deeply.

"Did you ever meet him?"

"No, I never knew him." I replied as we started to walk.

"Oh." She said softy as she followed next to me. "I never knew my parents either."

She sighed deeply before stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stopped a few steps in front of her, glancing back at her.

She didn't answer.

"Bridget?"  
This time, she replied with a soft but harsh "Ssshh."

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked again at a whisper.

"Do you hear that?"

My eyes widened slightly and I looked up, listening for any sound that would meet my ears, but the only sound that reached my ears, was pitch silence.

"I don't hear anything." I said, turning back to her.

"There's a high pitch beeping noise."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Madison!"

Her yell suddenly make me freeze and she jumped pushing us both down onto the ground, as the wall next to us crumpled, after a small contained explosion was set off, from the room behind the wall.

Landing hard on my ribs, knocked the wind out of me and I coughed several times, before finally being able to breathe again.

"Thanks," I croaked out, but she didn't hear me for she was firing her gun at several of the oncoming targets that were coming out from the room.

I quickly stood, grabbing my gun in the process, and helping Bridget. I ducked several shots before firing at one and hooking my foot around a boy's leg, tripping him. He fell with a hard grunt and Bridget narrowed her eyes as she fired at the second to last man, who let out a soft yelp.

I held my gun at the boy before sweeping his gun away from him, Bridget snatching up his gun.

His dark brown hair was messy and his hazel eyes were wide as he stared into my eyes.

"Thomson right?" Bridget questioned before walking up to me and the boy who nodded softly.

"No offense, right?" I sighed.

"Nope." He answered, his voice almost at a whisper.

"Alright." I answered before firing my gun at his chest.

"So, do you know that boy?" I asked before spooning a bite of mac and cheese into my mouth.

"Who?" She questioned before taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Him." I said, motioning towards the boy, who we met in the simulator, who was sitting at a table with several other boys his age.

"We had a training drill together a couple of times." She answered. "He doesn't like guns very much."

"I can tell. What's his specialty then?"

"Computers. He's a genius!"

I nodded, glancing at him. "A tech genius. Okay."

I ended up staring at him and I didn't notice Bridget staring at me.

"Madison?"

"What, Bridge?"

"Nothing…"

I took once last glance at the boy before taking a sip of my orange juice and returning to my lunch.

**Alright guys. You probably know the drill by now: share, favorite, follow me and this story, and review! And…I have Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas stuck in my head. Thanks a lot Supernatural! :P My life has officially been ruined by Jeremy and a fallen rebellious (yet handsome) angel in a trench coat! ~Outcome5Cross **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back! This chapter is kinda boring...and I'm having a bit of a writer's block with this particular story but I'm trying to fight through it so please pardon the really boring chapter! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_"Doesn't matter what you did, or what you are. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come and find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."_**** ~Clint Barton, Avengers: Age Of Ultron**

My eyes suddenly flew open and I breathed deeply as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced around the dark bedroom of my quarters before my eyes wandered to the clock on my night desk next to my bed, which read:

2:20 AM

There was no point in going back to sleep now if I couldn't sleep. I swung my legs out of the bed before standing up on the carpeted floor. I walked over towards the window and unlatched the hinges before pushing the it open. A cool night breeze blew through my room from outside, blowing strands of my dark brown hair around my face. I brushed tucked my bangs behind my ears before carefully climbing out of the window and onto the roof.

I took a seat onto the rooftop and let my gaze sweep across the landscape. I glanced up at the night sky to see twinkling stars and a crescent moon above me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes as a soft wind blew through the air.

"Madison, right?" A voice said from behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder.

Sitting behind me was the boy from before who's eyes were pinned on me.

"Yeah. That's me." I answered before smiling softly.

"I'm Thomson…by the way." He answered and I nodded. "Good job today."

"Thanks. I heard that your a computer wizard."

"I'm not really…" he paused. "A computer wizard. I'm just good with them."

I laughed slightly before standing up and walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"Its a beautiful night tonight, huh?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Yeah. It is. Its peaceful." He nodded. "I could spend all night up here. I come out here every night when I can't sleep."

I hummed softly in agreement.

"You're the daughter of the agent named Coulson, right?"

I nodded softly. "Yeah. But I've never met him."

"Yeah, neither have I, but he seems like a pretty cool guy, you know?"

I smiled and nodded before glancing at him.

He smiled back and met my eyes before pulling his glare away and looking back upon the landscape.

He was…kind of shy…and he didn't talk much either. But nonetheless…I kind of liked him. He seemed like a nice guy though. The only way to find if it was true, was to keep trying to get to know him.

* * *

**Alright, you guys know the drill: follow me (if you haven't already), review, share, and favorite! Sorry again...I feel so bad...for not updating so much... ~Outcome5Cross**


End file.
